


[Podfic] 21 thoughts I had today

by jestbee



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Introspection, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, mental health
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 06:58:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17483336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jestbee/pseuds/jestbee
Summary: Dan doesn't have a voice in his head.It's just a malfunction, a lack of one thing or another in a complex series of firing synapses and chemicals, but it always sounds like words.





	[Podfic] 21 thoughts I had today

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [21 thoughts I had today](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15074714) by [jestbee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jestbee/pseuds/jestbee). 



**Length:**  00:14:55

** Download **

Mediafire: [M4A](http://www.mediafire.com/file/bw3sly63huyt3wc/21_thoughts_I_had_today_by_Agingphangirl.m4a/file) | [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/4luiin4kx9zq4b4/21_thoughts_I_had_today_by_Agingphangirl.mp3/file)

** Streaming **

Google Drive: [M4A](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1rvkTDW63xNPGN7Zn73zgM_NTu7N5ar5a) | [MP3](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1Bn2u4RxHJvokBnRPLP5A3Ev4ia76UrIO)


End file.
